The invention relates generally to power-driven conveyors and more particularly to instrumented conveyor belts having on-board devices powered by energy harvested from ambient sources.
Sensors, indicators, transmitters, receivers, and other electrical and electromechanical devices are being installed more often in conveyor belts. Most of these devices require electric power to operate. Individual cells or batteries also installed in the belts power the devices. But the batteries require periodic monitoring and eventually manual intervention to install fresh replacements.